


Logical

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ian and the Doctor bicker.Sentence 6: “Some say I have mixed morals… when, in reality, I just follow logic.”





	Logical

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

“Picking this lock.”

“I can see that. I mean, why?”

“For fun, Chatterton.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, Doctor. Why are you doing it?”

“To break into this shop and take some food.”

“You’re going to steal?!”

“I prefer the term ‘take’.”

“It’s stealing, Doctor!”

“It’s logical, Chesterfield. Some say I have mixed morals… when, in reality, I just follow logic.”

“Doctor, you _do_ have mixed morals.”

“Anyway…”

“For goodness’ sake…”

“It’s this or starve. We can always leave some money in the till. Now are you going to help me or not?”

“All right.”


End file.
